Be My Valentine
by SillyOldThing
Summary: It's Valentines day and everyone has a different take on how it should be celebrated. Part 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Be****My Valentine**

**Disclaimer **I do not own Criminal Minds, no matter how much I want to.

_'Speak low, if you speak love,' _~William Shakespeare.

Hotch had been quietly observing his team. He had seen the looks of relief on their faces when the pilot told them they would be landing in less than half an hour, They were tired and wanted to go home. As luck would have it, the BAU jet had caught a tailwind.

The team had been quiet on their flight back from Texas, sometimes they just were. Morgan sat with eyes closed listening to his Ipod, Garcia knitted. The rest of them sat close to each other in comfortable silence. Reid had his head bent over a book glancing every now and then at Prentiss who was playing with some sort of bizarre puzzle. JJ was on the phone obviously speaking with Will, the light in her eyes giving her away. Only Rossi remained unreadible. He stared out the window into the night sky.

Hotch spoke, six pairs of eyes went to the team leader.

"When we land, I think you should all go straight home. I don't want to see any of you til Monday, understood?" said Hotch.

No one argued with him. The mood suddenly became less somber.

"Hey you know what, It's valentines day," chirped Garcia. She put down her knitting, "I almost forgot."

Morgan took off his headphones."Too bad babygirl, you and Kevin didn't get to make any plans,"

She waved a dismissive hand at him. "Fear not, my handsome hottie, Kevin is a man of many talents. Did you know last Valentines day, I got home late and he was waiting for me. He had made a heart shaped Pizza for dinner and afterward we played naked twister"

Hotch groaned and covered his eyes. "Ooh, way too much information Garcia."

"Opps sorry sir, forgot where I was for a moment,"

Rossi stared wistfully at the ceiling, "It's been years since I've played naked twister"

Hotch grimaced "Dave please!"

"What's twister?" Reid finally had to ask.

"Reid, you know, that kid's game where..." Prentiss began to explain, until she noticed her other team mates grinning at her waiting to hear her explanation.

"Forget it" she said and went back to her puzzle.

"It's a game Reid, like if you were to play naked chess." Morgan explained.

Reid's eye's widened in horror "Why would I do that? and how could that possibly improve the game."

Morgan patted his back, "Don't worry, I'll keep my clothes on the next time we play."

Hotch noticed JJ was all smiles.

Prentiss nodded in her direction "Someone seems to have plans tonight."

"Will is waiting dinner for me," she told them, not giving any details.

Garcia pointed a knitting needle at her "Just be careful my dove, we don't want to have to find a replacement for you nine months from now,"

"Garcia!" exclaimed an embarassed JJ.

Hotch picked up a magazine "I'm going to pretend I'm not hearing any of this. Tonight Jack and I are watching a video of his choosing and eating popcorn,"

JJ noticed how quiet Morgan was. What about you Morgan, any plans?" she asked.

Morgan merely shook his head. He wasn't about to tell them he had already called Tamara Barnes before they left Texas. He hoped she would be waiting for him at his apartment since he had given her a key.

"Rossi, what about you?" Prentiss asked.

Rossi sighed, I have a lot of Valentines days under my belt, I might just sit back with a 20 year old scotch and reminisce."

Garcia frowned "Why does that sound so dirty?" she whispered to JJ.

"Because it probably is," JJ whispered back.

"I have a date" stated Prentiss.

All eyes turned in her direction.

"I have a date with a hot tub and a bottle of Merlot." she said laughing. The group groaned.

There was one person who was conspicously silent. He was staring at his book, he became aware of the attention on him and looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you have planned for this evening Reid? You're young and single." said Garcia.

"So?" he said, not quite getting the point.

"So, It's Valentines day, you could do the town, hit the clubs" Garcia said, as if it were obvious

Reid nervously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and cleared his throat ."I have never celebrated Valentines day."

"Never?" asked Morgan.

"No, never." he answered.

"Not even when you were little and everyone exchanged those cute paper ones at school," said JJ.

"No, especially not then. I graduated High school at twelve; I never worried about it." he said. All eyes were upon him now. He felt very uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny

"Excuse me." he said and got up and walked to the bathroom.

Penelope slumped back into her seat. "Sometimes I forget how lonely his childhood must have been." said Garcia sadly. "I feel bad now."

JJ rubbed her arm "Spence is alright, probably just a little embarassed"

"Babygirl, how about one night you and I take the kid out on the town," suggested Morgan.

"Sure, that sounds nice. It's just that I worry about him." she replied.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we changed the subject" said Hotch, knowing Reid would be back any second "Garcia, dont worry about Reid, I'm sure he's doing fine."

"So am I," Rossi murmured under his breath. A remark that was heard only by Prentiss. She cast a quizzical look in his direction.

Rossi had returned to staring out the window with a slight smile on his face.

Reid returned to his seat and the fasten seatbelt sign came on. The jet came to a smooth uneventful landing.

The BAU team said their goodnights to one another and headed home.

All but one.

&&&&&&&&&&

TBC.

This was mean't to be a one shot, but as always I get too long winded and it turns into a couple of chapters. Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Valentine Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

_'Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guy.'_ ~ Neil Sedaka

Even before Hotch put the key in the door he could hear the soft murmur of voices inside his apartment. It was a comforting sound, It made him smile. He unlocked the door and went in. Jack and Hotch's sister in- law Jessie were sitting on the floor at the coffee table finishing off their pizza. Jack jumped up and ran into his father's arms. Jessie stood and took their plates to the kitchen.

"Daddy, aunt Jessie got pizza for dinner," Jack said as if this were the greatest thing anyone could ever think of.

Jess smiled at the father and son. "I got lazy today, but we saved you some, do you want me to heat it up?"

"That's great but I'll do later; I'm going to talk to Jack for a while," Aaron carried his son to the couch and sat down, Jack was beside himself with excitment.

"Daddy, wait til you see what I got." Jack said as he jumped off Hotch's lap and raced into the other room. Aaron was pleased to see him so animated. The past several months had been really hard. Jack was still waking up with nightmares, sometimes crying for his mother and more often than not, sleeping in Hotch's room. It was just lately he was starting to see his young son gradually come out from this cloud of grief that hung over both of them. He knew Haley's sister Jessie had a lot to do with that.

Jessie was getting her coat on to go home."I hope you didn't mind us eating at the coffee table?" she said.

"No, not at all" Hotch replied. In fact, Hotch kind of liked it. After spending days buttoned down and bottled up, the informality felt good. When he and Jack were alone he tended to over indulge him a bit. Their family therapist had warned him this might happen and he should try to nip it in the bud, but it was so hard and frankly he saw nothing wrong with the two Hotchner men staying in their pyjamas til noon and eating hotdogs for dinner and lunch, at least not once in a while.

Jack came racing back into the living room. He carried a shoebox covered in pink tissue paper. It held his valentines from school.

"Wow, Jack look at all the valentines you got, you must have a lot of friends." Hotch said as he sorted through the little valentine greetings and heart shaped suckers. Jack only nodded in agreement. He noticed his aunt getting ready to go.

"Aunt Jessie, you gotta stay and watch the movie with us, Daddy said he's gonna make old fashion popcorn."

Jess bent down to talk to Jack. "I have to go home sweetie, your daddy hasn't seen you in days."

Jack stuck out his lower lip stubbornly. "But we picked out a good movie together." his voice taking on a whinier tone.

"I really don't mind Jess, and you did say it was a _'good movie' ?" _Hotch said as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yes Aaron, it's definitely a _'good movie'_. she said. She and Hotch had developed a code for talking about certain things when Jack was around. Hotch had been horrified to find out how many Disney movies had mothers and parents dying in them right at the start of the film. A _'good movie'_ was Jack friendly.

Jack looked at her with pleading eyes "Please!"

Jessie was not made of stone. "Ok pumpkin, I'll go home after the movie, now how about I heat up that pizza and your dad can make that 'old fashion popcorn'."

Jack did a little jump of excitment. Jessie shrugged at Hotch as if to tell him she was helpless against Jack's charms.

A short time later Jack sat on the couch between his father and aunt happily munching popcorn. Hotch watched Jack giggle at the silly antics of the Pixar characters, at one point Jack let out a big belly laugh which made Hotch laugh just to watch him.

Suddenly, Hotch was seized by enormous feelings of guilt and sorrow. It shouldn't be him that got to see his son laughing and enjoying himself, it should be Haley. Haley should be here right now, alive and happy. His eyes darted over to Jess, She glanced at him and he saw that her eyes were a little misty. She must have been having similar feelings. She gave him a tight smile and nodded slightly at Jack. He knew they had to pull themselves together. Hotch took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on the movie. Jack leaned back and snuggled against his dad; Hotch kissed the top of his head. He looked up at his father and smiled.

"Happy valentines day Daddy," he said unexpectantly.

"Happy valentines day Jack." he said in return. His heart swelled with love for the little boy. _ 'I love you Jack'_

Derek noticed that the lights were on in the living room as he unlocked the front door of his house. It mean't that Tamara _had_ come over. He had given her a key to his place over a month ago. It was the biggest gesture he had ever made to a woman in his entire life. It was practically a marriage proposal to the commitment phobic profiler.

He entered the house and quietly hung up his leather jacket. He carried a single orchid in his hand; he remembered she'd said it was her favourite flower. He'd been lucky to find a florist open so late on his drive home.

"Tamara," he called softly. Instead his dog Cloony came padding out into the hallway, his walk now stiff and slow. He was beginning to suffer from bad hips. An ailment common to dogs his size and breed. Cloony stopped and wagged his tail, his mouth hanging open in what can only be described as a doggy smile. Morgan stooped down and scratched his friend behind the ears. Cloony satisfied that he had fulfilled his doggly duties turned around and ambled back to the livingroom. Derek followed his canine friend til he found himself standing over Tamara who was curled up on his sofa sound asleep.

Morgan kneeled on the floor beside her. He didn't want to wake her, not yet. He wanted to take in how beautiful she looked. She wore jeans and a sweater and had on miminal makeup. Her features were so serene in her sleep. He wished she would always look that way. Sometimes he could see the pain that lived behind her eyes. He wished he could take it away for her. He brushed the flower lightly against her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Derek you're home," she propped herself up on one elbow to talk to him.

"This is for you." he said as he handed her the orchid.

"You remembered, thank you it's beautiful," she gave him a rather sheepish grin. "I have a confession to make, my gift to you was that I was going to cook you an amazing dinner, but Cloony here talked me into having a nap, well, as you can see, no dinner"

"Cloony is rather serious about his naps these days. Don't worry, I have the largest collection of take-out menus in all of DC, unless you wanted to go out?" he said.

He felt a little annoyed at himself for assuming she wanted to eat out of a cardboard container on their first Valentines day.

Tamara just shook her head, "Take-out is fine. I came here to see you."

"I'm so glad you came, can you stay the night?"

"Yes,"

Without warning, an overwhelming feeling came over him. It almost made him dizzy. Morgan realized he didn't want Tamara to stay the night, he wanted her to stay every night. He wanted to wake up beside her every morning, to come home to her, to know she was there. What the hell was happening to him?

"Derek, you alright?" said Tamara, concerned at his sudden zone out.

"Huh? yeah, I'm just happy you're here," He leaned forward, ready to press a kiss against her lips, she closed her eyes and moved toward him when Cloony's large head came directly between them, the two of them were now practically kissing Cloony.

Tamara burst into a fit of giggles and fell back on the couch. Morgan groaned and pushed the dog away.

"I love ya buddy, but I have my priorities," he climbed on the couch beside Tamara and put his arms around her, she was still laughing. Derek pressed his body close to her's and captured her mouth with his. The giggles turned into sighs.

Morgan hadn't forgot about the feeling he had experienced. He just needed to figure it out. The sighs were now turning into moans.

He would figure it out tomorrow.

JJ smiled across the dining room table at Will. He had gone to great pains to make sure this was a wonderful night for her. She had been able to put Henry to bed when she got home and Will had prepared a beautiful dinner for the two them. They clinked their glasses of beer and gingerale together in a toast.

"To my beautiful JJ."

JJ leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you Will, this is so sweet."

Will arched a brow at her "I like to keep my woman fed and happy."

JJ frowned slightly "That sounds weird, but I'll take it in the spirit it was given."

Will stood and began to gather up the dishes. JJ grabbed his arm.

"Honey, for heavens sake, relax. I'll clean up, you did all the cooking."

Will gave her a sly smile. "Actually, I thought while I was cleaning up you could go find that little black lacy number you used to bring to New Orleans with you."

JJ raised her eyebrows. "Ah, so you have ulterior motives behind all this pampering."

"Absolutely."

"So if I put it on, what will you do?" she asked.

A slow smile spread across his face.

"Why cher, I'l I take it off."

That was a good enough reason for her. She stood up, "Well hurry up with those dishes then, LaMontagne," she ordered.

JJ hastened up the stairs but was struck by a strong urge to check on Henry again. She opened his door and quietly watched him from the doorway. He lay on his back with his little arms up on either side of his head. He was sleeping soundly. She stood watching him for several minutes when Will came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. JJ put her finger to her lips.

"Shh!" she said.

"He looks so sweet." she whispered.

"Just like his mama," Will murmured as he nuzzled her neck in a way that made her shiver.

"Hmm, oh Will, I forgot to tell you what Garcia said to me today." she smiled as she recalled the memory.

"What," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

"She said, '_Be careful because we don't want to have to find a replacement for you nine months from now ' "_

JJ felt Will's lips curve into a smile against her neck. His hand moved down and caressed her belly.

"And did you tell her that it would be only seven months before they would have to find a replacement for you?"

JJ gave a small laugh,"They're profilers, they'll figure it out sooner or later."

She reached over and quietly closed Henry's door. She turned around in Will's arms til she was facing him.

"Take me to bed Will," she breathed.

"Yes Ma'am,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too JJ,"

"Then show me" She took both his hands and led him to their bedroom.

TBC.

AN. Lots and lots of fluff and smoopiness. I hope you all can stand it. Part three is about the rest of the gang and their evenings. Please read and review.


	3. Be my Valentine Part 3

**Be My Valentine Part 3**

Disclaimer :Do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters, pity.

_'Love is friendship set on fire'_ ~ Jeremy Taylor.

Garcia had told the team that Kevin was a man of many talents and he definitely would have something planned for the two of them. He did not disappoint. She had walked into her apartment that evening expecting... while anything. She neglected to mention he was also a man with a rich fertile offbeat imagination. When she saw her best quilt spread out on the livingroom floor she was more than a little intrigued.

"Kevin, your tech kitten is home," she called.

Kevin emerged from the kitchen smiling, carrying a large basket and two crystal glasses. He set them down on the quilt and gave Garcia a kiss. He motioned to her that she was to sit on the quilt. She kicked off her heels and made herself as comfy as she could.

"My, this is looking interesting," she commented. Kevin smiled and sat down beside her.

"Penelope, be prepared for the best Valentines ever," he said as he reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of champagne.

Garcia raised her eyebrows " Wow, I don't know what you have planned, but keep in mind I am a little tired kev."

He just smiled and shook his head. He handed her a glass and began unloading the basket.

"We are having a picnic, everything we need is right here," he explained.

Garcia watched him take out plates and napkins and various types of food. She noticed it was all finger food. She was both pleased and amused at the same time. Sitting on the floor wasn't her favourite thing to do but she wasn't about to complain to Kevin. She leaned over and gave him another kiss. He was happy, this was the reaction he was hoping for .

"This isn't all my love, afterward, I thought that we could take a bubblebath together and give each other massages."

Garcia laughed, "I better eat fast then."

"No, don't rush, we have all night,"

xxx

Having a picnic on the floor was a more romantic idea in theory than in actual practice. Garcia found that her back ached and the chicken wings and riblets were a little greasy and not sitting too well with her stomach.

Kevin was also acting a little weird. He kept staring at her as if he were waiting for something and he was unusually quiet.

"That was great hon," she said as she wiped the rib sauce off her hands.

"Oh wait we're not finished yet," said Kevin as he saw her about to stand up.

"We're not?" wondering what else he had in store."

"I made you these," Kevin reached into the basket and pulled out a silver box with two large round balls of chocolate.

"Ooh, yum what are those?" she said.

"These are for you, they're chocolate truffles, I made them myself," he said proudly. He picked one up and held it in front of Garcia's mouth.

"Here, take a bite,"

Garcia stared at the large chocolate orb. "They look great sweetie, but I'm really stuffed, I'll have one later..

kevin continued to hold it in front of her. "But I'd like it if you tried it now."

"No Kev, really, I'll have one later."

"Penelope, I made these special for you, just take a bite." he insisted.

Garcia was beginning to feel a little irritated now. "Kevin no!"

"But I went to so much trouble, I can't believe you wont do this one thing for me." he whined.

Garcia stared at her boyfriend, she could see he wasn't about to give up and she was really tired.

"FINE!" she snatched the melting chocolate ball out of his hand and shoved it in her mouth. It was too big, a big gush of sweet chocolate went down her throat making her cough, causing her to inhale the entire truffle. Suddenly she could no longer breath. She was choking on the damn thing.

Kevin watched her, he hadn't mean't for her to eat the entire thing at once. Then he saw her face go red and her hand go to her throat. She jumped up and started frantically waving at him, her eyes wide with panic. He wondered what was wrong, she wasn't making any sound. He then realized she was choking. He jumped up and starting pounding her on the back. She shook her head at him.

"Penelope, hang on," he shouted, he was terrrified til finally he remembered what to do. He went behind her and grabbed her around the waist. With all his strength, with both hands together in a fist he pushed up hard into her solar plexis. The offending giant truffle came flyiing out of her mouth and smacked into a lampshade. Garcia took in a big gulp of air and dropped to the floor. kevin went with her.

"Baby baby, are you alright?" Kevin grasped her by the shoulders and searched her face. His heart beating a mile a minute.

Penelope sat gasping for a few moments until she found the strength to speak. She held on to Kevin's shoulder.

"I think I'm ok Kev, just a little shook up, thank you for saving me,"

"Saving you? It was all my fault," he cried.

"No sweetie, it was an accident, I shouldn't have tried to eat the entire truffle at once. I'm fine now," she said, gradually calming down.

Kevin sat up straight and looked around the room in a panic.

"Oh no the truffle, where is it?" he leaped up and and hurried to the spot where it fell. "Ive got to find it,"

Garcia watched her boyfriend scramble around on his hands and knees on the floor with kind of a sick fascination. Tomorrow she would talk to him about taking some time off from work.

"AHA! " He gave a triumphant shout, for he held the killer chocolate in his hand. Garcia suddenly felt like crying. Kevin had obviously lost it.

Kevin walked on his knees towards her grinning from ear to ear. She shrunk back slightly. She watched him take a napkin and withdraw an object out of the slimy mess.

"Kevin what are you doing ? you..." Then she saw it, Kevin was cleaning it off. It was a beautiful square cut diamond ring set in white gold with rubies on either side. Her jaw dropped.

Kevin held it out to her.

"Penelope, will you marry me?"

xxxxxxxxx

Spencer hurried home and showered and changed as quickly as he could. He threw on some clothes, not really paying attention to what he put on since he figured he wouldn't have them on for long anyway. He chuckled to himself at even having such a thought. But there it was, He Spencer Reid, FBI profiler, genius and resident nerd, was in a relationship. Just what kind of relationship, he wasn't quite sure and was afraid to ask in case it ruined everything. He was in love, that he knew. He put the gift he had purchased in a box and proceeded to wrap it.

He had told a small lie on the jet when he said he didn't celebrate Valentines day. Tonight would be his first time, to celebrate that is, not for sex. He wasn't the blushing virgin everyone assumed he was, nor was he a DonJuan.. It was true that he never dated when he was younger, but he did have a sexual encounter with a young woman in Cal tech that was embarassing to say the least. Then there was Lila, beautiful Lila, who was not shy about telling him what she wanted. It made his relationship with her quite eventually drifted were also a couple of times he wished he could forget. A strange night in New Orleans when he'd missed the BAU jet on purpose and some time later a rather hazy memory of a med student he bought dilaudid from. He had been high as a kite both times.

This time it was different. He finished wrapping the package and threw on his jacket. He hurried because someone was waiting for him. Someone who might love him too.

xxxxxxxx

David Rossi wandered out of his bedroom in his housecoat. He made his way to the bar in the dark, he knew his house like the back of his hand, he didn't need lights. He poured himself a rather healthy glass of scotch and fell into the nearest armchair; he was exhausted, but in a good way. He smiled as he turned his head back toward the bedroom. He had told his team he was going to have a scotch and reminisce when he got home. He guessed it still counted if he reminisced about what happened in his bedroom just twenty minutes ago. He sipped on his drink and enjoyed the warnth of it. Rossi was happy, this was working out a lot better than he ever imagined. He heard a noise and he turned and saw a tall willlowly figure silhouetted in the doorway.

"David are you coming back to bed?" the figure asked.

Rossi smiled. "If you're up for another round, I'm afraid your're on your own." he said, but the sight of those long legs caused feelings to the contrary.

xxxxxxxx

Emily stood outside in her bathrobe staring at the steam rising from her hot tub. The air was cool and if she wanted to stay warm she thought she had better get in. She looked around her backyard, she dropped her robe and quickly submerged herself in the foamy pool. She had debated on whether to put on a swimsuit but she was in the privacy of her own yard surrounded by dense foliage and tall trees, plus it wasn't as sexy. She reached over and managed to open her bottle of wine and pour two glasses. Emily closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the edge of the tub.

"Hi, I hope that other glass is for me," said a familiar voice.

Emily opened her eyes and smiled at the tall slim figure before her "You're wearing clothes" she scolded.

"Ah yes, I usually do, especially outside."

She floated closer to him "Well if you want your present or any wine I suggest you remove them now, I refuse to be the only naked one here."

xxxxxxxxx

Rossi rose from his chair, he reached the doorway to his bedroom and slipped his arms around a pair of slender shoulders and inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries that came from the long dark blond hair.

"Why did I ever leave you," he whispered into her ear.

"I left you stupid, remember?"

David looked into the face of his first wife, her words were blunt but her eyes were laughing. There may be lines around those eyes now but she was still beautiful.

"Yes, we were young and stupid then," he said.

"Well I was young, I think you were stupid," she said.

"I think I'm starting to remember now," David said, feigning irrittation.

She gave him a playful poke in the belly. "I'm kiddin David, we had problems then, not in the bedroom of course, but problems. I think we do better as friends,"

"Is this what the kids call _'friends with benefits'?_" he asked.

"Nah, I prefer occasional lovers, lets get back to bed, _to sleep_,"

He kissed her cheek. "You are still so bossy,"

"You still snore,"

"Happy Valentines day,"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid quicky discarded his clothes and slid into the hot tub. Being nude out of doors was a little outside his comfort zone. His fears were quickly forgotten as Emily moved toward him and pressed her lips against his. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her held her tightly. Emily laughed, he was so affectionate, the polar opposite of the way he appeared to others. She moved back a bit to look at him. She loved knowing something about him the others did not know.

"Tell me a secret," she said playfully, "about yourself"

His lips quirked into a smile,"You first." he said. They had been together as a couple for only a couple of months so he was starting to understand the way her mind worked.

Emily thought about what she should tell him, should she say she hadn't realized she had been slowly but steadily falling in love with him for a long time but didn't know it. That she used to watch him when she thought he wasn't looking, that she wasn't annoyed or bored by his impromptu lectures, actually she was fascinated by his brain and how he used his knowledge. Instead she said.

"I used to check out your butt when you were bent over your maps." she giggled.

He scrunched his face." You are demented,"

"C'mon, your turn Dr Reid"

Reid didn't hesitate "When I can't see you or be with you...I ache," he said simply. "I know it doesn't make any scientific sense but.."

Emily put a finger over his lips. "No that's perfect," she said. The only sound now was the sound of the hot tub motor.

"Hey," she said, breaking the silence. "I almost forgot, I have a gift for you." She reached down over the side of the hot tub and picked up a square box and handed it to him.

Reid sat up on the side of the tub. He pulled away the wrapping paper and took the lid off the box. Inside there was a small block of expensive chocolate and a can of peas. He smiled at the memory of a long ago conversation between the two of them that only irritated Hotch.

"Thank you, I love canned peas," he said softly. He reached down and picked up the small package he had wrapped earlier.

"This is for you."

Emily opened hers a lot slower, she carefully lifted the lid. Inside was another perfectly assembled star puzzle, like the one he had put together on the jet.

"That was the day I knew I wanted to tell you that I was in love with you. I thought when I put the puzzle together you would know. I'm telling you again." Reid explained.

Emily nodded, "I knew, and I love you too."

Reid sunk down and took Emily in his arms and kissed her. She raked her fingers through his long damp hair, loving the feeling of his thin but firm body pressed against hers and his warm sweet breath on her lips.

"You know," she said, when she could finally take a breath,"I have a soft cosy bed in my house, would you care to take this inside?"

They both quickly got out of the tub and gathered up their things. Emily put her robe back on and took Spencer by the hand.

"We're going to have a nice time tonight." she purred at him as she led him toward the house.

"I was hoping we could have two or three nice times," he said matter of factly.

Emily grinned, "I think I like having a younger boyfriend."

Spencer smiled back. "I think I like Valentines day."

FIN

AN: Well there it is, hope you guys liked it. Please read and write a review. Let me know what you think. I know this is super fluff, but if you can't be fluffy on valentines day, when can you? I know I am a shameless Reid/ Prentiss shipper and they tend to creep into a lot of my stories. It's just I see chemistry on the series between the two. I see a silbling thing with Morgan, a father figure with Rossi and a great friendship with Hotch. Of course I may be nuttier than a fruitcake. The chocolate and peas thing is from an episode that the unsub Frank first appeared in. if anyone is unfamiliar with the reference.


End file.
